El final del viaje
by Diana Black
Summary: Recostado contra aquella fría roca sobre esos helechos cierra los ojos tratando de recordar viejas imágenes.


La suave brisa golpea su cabello, como si quisiera elevarlo por los cielos

La suave brisa golpea su cabello, como si quisiera elevarlo por los cielos. Cielos, una ves estuvo allí.

Volando, volando.

Recostado contra aquella fría roca sobre esos helechos cierra los ojos tratando de recordar viejas imágenes.

_¿Cómo he llegado aquí?_ –Murmura- _¿Cómo ha pasado tanto tiempo?_

…

_Hermano… ¿Cómo he llegado aquí?_

"_**¿Cómo he llegado aquí?" – **_Repitió la voz de su cabeza- _**¿Me estas tomando el pelo?**_

_No…_ –el joven de cabello azul ríe suavemente- _solo era una pregunta_

_**Simón**_ –dijo tranquilamente la voz- _**dime tú: ¿Cómo has llegado aquí?**_

Su mente viaja a aquel día, cuando encontró aquello que cambiaria su vida. Aquel pequeño taladro que tanta alegría y dolor le trajo.

El viaje, los amigos que hizo, las aventuras junto a su hermano, junto a yoko y junto a la gran Brigada Gurren.

_Mis dedos… aun puedo sentir el taladro perforando las paredes... ¿lo recuerdas hermano?_

Y entre todas las alegrías y aventuras, el recuerdo del dolor... el dolor de perder a su hermano.

Su mundo se había vino abajo. Recordó la desesperación y desolación que lo inundo. El agujero al que cayo al perder a la primera y única persona que nunca dudo de él. Su héroe, su modelo a seguir, su hermano.

El gran Kamina se había ido a un lugar donde por más fuerte que gritara no le respondería. Por más fuerte que lo llamara no volvería.

De aquella época solo recodaba el dolor y la culpa de no haber podido salvarlo.

Y entre toda la oscuridad, la luz. Nia.

Ella llego cuando el más la necesitaba, aquella luz en un camino oscuro.

Una estrella fugaz en un cielo negro y sin vida.

_Nia…_

Y aun así después de conocer su origen para el seguía siendo Nia. Así de simple. Nada había cambiado.

Suspira.

Botta lo mira con curiosidad. Él solo se limita a sonreír y seguir recordando.

Cuando vencieron al reino de Lord Genome nunca imagino las terribles consecuencias que aquello le traería. Los recuerdos de la ciudad Kamina. El empeño que todos pusieron para sacra adelante a la ciudad. Las tardes en su oficina junto a Nia observando el atardecer. Y aquel día, cuando por fin se armo de valor para poder decírselo.

…

"_casate conmigo, nia"_

…

La gran sonrisa de ella no le hacia presagiar su respuesta.

"_**¡No!"**_

No pudo evitar soltar una carcajada al recordar aquello. Nia no lo había entendido.

Nia, su esposa, la mujer a la que amo. Su calida sonrisa era aquello que le recordaba todo lo bueno del mundo.

Y la terrible batalla donde perdería a sus amigos, a su brigada. Aquella que decidiría el destino de todos.

Al final, cumplió su meta y se caso con la mujer que amaba para luego verla desaparecer aun portando esa brillante sonrisa aquella que le quitaba el aliento.

Fue feliz. Aun hoy, viviendo de recuerdos, de sentimientos embotellados por el tiempo sonríe feliz. Sonreí feliz al recordar su vida y las personas que estuvieron en ella.

Ha pasado ya tanto tiempo, ha visto tantas cosas.

La vida. Un gran misterio en si.

_Estoy tan cansado hermano_

_**¡Tonto! Y así dices ser el líder de la gran brigada gurren**_

_Ya no soy el líder... ellos_

Contemplo en su mente los rostros de Kittan,….. . la gran brigada gurren

_**Ellos viven en ti simon**_- dijo la voz de su cabeza-_,__** al igual que yo**_

Su hermano siempre sabía encontrar las palabras adecuadas para levantarle el ánimo. Eso era un hecho.

_Es verdad…_

Al mirar el horizonte y ver como poco a poco va desapareciendo el sol algo interrumpe sus pensamientos.

Una figura va tomando forma, abriéndose paso entre los fulgores del sol.

Poco a poco se levanta apoyado en el callado que lo acompaño los últimos años. Y aunque sabe que sus movimientos no son tan ágiles como cuando era joven, no puede evitar caminar precipitadamente hacia la joven que lo espera sonriéndole mientras coloca un mechón de cabello amarillo-azul tras de la oreja. Perfectamente bella con aquella sonrisa tan cegadora como la recordaba. Y sus níveas manos extendiéndose hacia él.

Simón extiende las suya y nota que las arrugas han desaparecido. Esta con su viejo traje, aquel con el que le pidió matrimonio. Ella sonríe complacida de su desconcierto.

Su piel tan suave a su tacto le da un indicio de no estar soñando. La Nia de sus sueños se desvanecía al tocarla.

_Nia_- la abraza rápidamente temiendo que desaparezca como el sol que se oculta en el atardecer- _Nia _-susurra hundiendo el rostro en sus cabellos- mi Nia…

Y allí estaban ellos dos abrazándose como si la palabra tiempo no existiera.

Ella suavemente introduce su mano en el bolsillo de la chaqueta sacando el anillo que una ves le dio. Él entiende la indirecta y le coloca el anillo en el dedo del cual nunca debió caer.

Se miraron largo rato contemplándose y grabándose en los ojos de ambos. Aun temiendo que desaparezca de entre sus brazos la besa tiernamente, aquel beso de ella curaba hasta la más pequeña herida de dolor de su alma.

_Me has hecho esperar mucho _–dijo sonriente.

_Lo siento _–murmuro el apoyando su frente a la de ella.

Sujetos de la mano camina hacia el atardecer.

De repente un mar de gente aparece ante él. La Bigada Gurren que los espera sonriéndoles a más no poder. Y entre ellos al final estaba él. Con esa sonrisa de suficiencia que siempre lo caracterizo. Tal y como lo recordaba.

_Entonces _–dijo cuando llego a él-_ dime Simon ¿Cómo has llegado aquí?_

El atardecer se oculta tras las hojas que tintinean con el viento, ha llegado la primavera y Boota contempla a simón mientras se acurruca junto a el.

Comprendiendo que ya nunca más lo mirara.


End file.
